World of the Titans
by EliteAssassin
Summary: Hades has accepted defeat but the Titans are now on the rampage. Using Hades's army they are waging war with humanity. Even if the Elders and Next Generation helped, the Titans are two powerful. Josh and Sophie will have to find a way, or rather someone, who can stop the Titan conquest before all is gone. They don't have long though. Humanity can only survive so long.
1. Chapter 1

World of the Titans

**_Sunday, 16 December_**

**_Chapter 1:_**

*_Mr. President, I understand your concern, but my job is to keep you safe no matter what. I cannot allow you to travel to Nevada to see the Dreadnaught in action. It would put you in grave danger.*_

The radio hissed and then cut off. On Friday there were strange sightings in San Francisco, of monsters and mythical beings. The president and his staff shrugged them off as more attempts for short-lived fame by a group of people. Then on Saturday, it happened. It was as if space itself was ripped open so that these beasts could rampage on Earth. They came pouring out endlessly. Immediate military action was authorized and army was mobile. Three tank divisions were demolished by the monsters, leaving only nine tank squads left to assist the 12,000 men and women of the U.S army and national guard. Similar attacks, though not as devastating, have taken place in London, Paris, Rome, New Delhi, and Moscow. An emergency meeting has been called by the U.N and it was agreed that these monsters were enemies of the human race, and that all of the world's countries are obliged to fight them until not a single one remains. The president of the United States of America has recently authorized naval bombardments of San Francisco, and the use of a prototype machine called the Dreadnaught. The Dreadnaught is about as long as school bus and as wide as an average two-story home. It's armament consists of sixteen 50. caliber machine guns, six 108 mm canons, and 20 hatches with mounted M60E4 LMG's. It is also capable of detonating a WMD, if needed. It can reach a top speed of 120 miles per hour and can traverse any terrain, including water. The armor is nearly impenetrable. As it is the most expensive war machine built by man, the best quality equipment was put in to it. This includes a titanium-steel alloy with a very thin layer of diamond covering it, and to top it all off, a one of the kind, prototype laser shield, able to absorb energy bursts, extreme temperatures, and shockwaves. The Dreadnaught was on its way to, what used to be, San Francisco. There, the bulk of American forces that responded to the attacks on American soil were pinned down. Colonel John Litell was in command of the dreadnaught and its crew of twenty-four men. They were but a minute away from the pinned down soldiers.

"We have a visual sir!" said one of the drivers.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2:_**

**** *_SCREEEECH!*_ The flying serpent let out a horrible and deafening scream. Flames spewed out of his mouth scorching the earth. He dove down with incredible speed towards Marethyu and Sophie. He stopped before he slammed into the ground arched back. "He's a Chi." Said Marethyu.

"What?" asked Sophie.

"A hornless dragon."

"Why do we always have to fight these huge, immensely powerful monsters?" Sophie asked. The Dragon opened his mouth and fire flew forward. It headed straight towards Sophie, but Marethyu jumped in the way at the last moment. He held his hook in front of himself and the fire curved around him and Sophie. The dragon snorted and fire came out of his nose. He started to fly upwards when an incendiary tank shell hit him. An M1A2 Abrahms tank had fired at the dragon.

"What the hell is that thing?" yelled the tank commander.

"Does it matter?" said one of the marines. "Just shoot it."

Another incendiary round hit the dragon. This tome the dragon let out another scream followed by a barrage of fire bolts. The fire scorched the armor of the tank but it was still operational. Five Silver spears flew at the dragon, each one impaling his neck. The spears burned to ashes as the dragon looked directly at Sophie. Her aura was waning and she tired and hungry. The dragon flew right at her, jets of fire trailing him. The tank fired another round but missed. The dragon began building up fire in his mouth. He was about to attack Sophie when a yellow light streaked across the dragon. The dragon screamed in pain. Sun Tzu stood in front of the dragon. "You!" bellowed the dragon. "You are nothing! I will burn your soul!" A huge fire ball came at Sun Tzu and engulfed him. The smell of war and destruction was overwhelmed by the smell of bananas as a sphere of yellow expanded around Sun Tzu. It protected him from the fire and knocked the dragon to the floor. Tsagaglalal jumped into the air with her two swords and came down on the Dragons throat. The Dragon screamed in pain as his body dissolved into gold dust.

"It's a fake!" yelled Tsagaglalal.

Hundreds of flaming arrows came speeding towards the humans. The marines scattered as the arrows landed in their backs. Napoleon and George Washington had their armies charging toward a mass of demons, several of the demons riding manticores. A portal opened in the sky. Dozens of dragons poured out. Two F-18 Superhornets arrived as air support for the marines.

"We need an evac!" said one of the marines.

"Chinooks are ten minutes out!" yelled the Seargent. There was an explosion as one of the Superhornets was hit by a fireball. A squad of marines ran to the left flank as several demons broke through Washington's and Napoleon's army.

"Is history comin' back to save our skins?" asked one of the marines.

"Does it matter?" asked another. "I'm just happy we've got some friendlies!"

One of the demons jumped through the air, with his bow aimed at Sophie. He let go of the string and the arrow flew forward. It stopped dead in front of Sophie. As if there was an invisible wall in front of her. The demon rolled to the floor and looked puzzled. He drew his sword and ran at her. Marethyu's foot caught him in the stomach with a flawless side kick. He followed up with a tornado kick that knocked the demon to the floor. As the demon was falling he caught the side of the demon's face with his hook. Red energy flowed from the demon into his hook.

The sky was lit up with machine gun fire. Two tank shells landed smack in the middle of a clustered group of hundreds of demons. The Dreadnaught had arrived. Dragons fell out of the sky, their bodies riddled with bullet wounds, and the demons ranks were cut down by fire from the Dreadnaught cannons. What looked to be the leader of this group of demons landed in front of the Dreadnaught. He was riding a black griffin with red eyes. The griffin opened its mouth and a beam of blinding light shot out at the Dreadnaught. It looked as if the beam should have disintegrated the Dreadnaught, but instead, the griffin got an AP shell in its mouth. The demons, seeing their leader fall before their eyes, immediately scatter. Washington and Napoleon have their men reform while Humvee's chase down the fleeing demons. Four Chinook helicopters land to pick up the marines while two Blackhawks land near Marethyu. Lt. Colonel James Sanders steps out of the Blackhawk. "Josh Newman, I believe your name is. You, your sister, and your *friends* are to come with me."

"And why would that be?" Marethyu asked.

"Because the secretary of defense wants to talk with you."

Marethyu, Sophie, and the rest of them get aboard the Blackhawk. "What about Christian?" asked Sophie worriedly.

"Don't worry about him, I'll make sure he gets the best medical treatment possible." Said Lt. Col Sanders.

Marethyu looked at Sanders. "What does the secretary want with us?"

"I've read your file Josh." said Sanders. "Or should I say Marethyu?"

"How did y-"

Sanders looked amused. "There isn't much you can hide from U.S intelligence you know."

"Somehow I knew that the CIA wouldn't be able to keep their nose out of this." said Tsagaglalal.

"Listen, there have been attacks similar to the one you just saw all over the world." said Sanders. "I think this is the first time the entire U.N has unanimously decided on a single course of action. Moscow, Paris, Dublin, Mumbai, Beijing, and Las Vegas have all fallen. The French are splitting up to help defend Spain and Germany. Both of the Korea's and Japan have sent aid to China, Sweden, Denmark, and Finland, have all sent joint operations to Free Moscow. The U.S has mobilized units on every continent. I guess you could say this is world war three. Except that humans aren't fighting humans, and we're not fighting for something as simple as land or money, but rather for our very existence."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Monday, 17 December_**

**_Chapter 3:_**

"Sir, Russia, China, India, and Japan have mobilized their forces in a joint effort to push these _monsters_ out of Asia. NATO has also called for our aid in joint operations throughout Europe."

The Secretary of Defense stood in the middle of a large room, with officers and intelligence agents running from computer to computer. "We can send two brigades to help them." He said.

The officer he was speaking too nodded and walked briskly down the hall way. Sanders led Marethyu and Sophie through a corridor into the room. Tsagaglalal was left in a different are with George Washington and Napoleon, who were attracting attention from passing officers. Sanders walked up to the Defense Secretary. "Excuse me sir, I have the two teenagers you asked for."

The SecDef smiled. "Good. You two are very important to the survival of the human race; I have a very important mission for you two."

Sophie and Marethyu exchanged glances and followed the SecDef into a soundproof briefing room. In the room were two CIA intelligence agents. Sophie and Marethyu sat down. One of the CIA agents stood in front of the two teens. "As you may have noticed," He began. "The World is under attack. We have gathered as much information about this new threat as we could, and this is what we have found." He opened up a briefcase and took out a folder with several papers. "Our scientists have observed several random energy fluctuations near each invasion site before the invasion. After further research, it is determined that these creatures could be coming from either the far reaches of space, or an altogether different realm."

Sophie stopped him before he could continue. "Actually, they are coming from shadowrealms."

"Sorry, what?" The agent looked puzzled.

"Shadow realms" said Marethyu. "Alternate worlds created by beings of extreme power known as Elders."

"Jason." The agent said it his earpiece's microphone. "They know, bring in the intel."

Another agent stepped through the door carrying a briefcase. The first agent opened the briefcase and took out several pictures. "You mean these?" The pictures were of many different things. Odin, Mars, Danu Talis. "When we first heard about it we couldn't believe it, but your knowledge proves it right."

"What?" asked Sophie.

"We have found artifacts that suggest Humanity is older than we think. When we found artifacts from these Elders, we thought it was just a hoax. Then we found Elder recounts of a great war, one far before their time. We also found records of older, more advanced civilizations. Then we found more evidence of humanity. The evidence has been scanned. It is confirmed that these extremely old people are humans. Their physical and chemical build, their body parts and functions, even mental patterns. Everything matches up.

"Wait." said Marethyu, partially to himself. "So humans are older than Earthlords? I thought Prometheus gave life to us."

The CIA agent took out another picture. "Recently, our scientists have found several points of energy all throughout the U.S. It seems as if these creatures we've been fighting have been using these points of energy to travel quickly betwe-"

Marethyu cut him off. "Ley lines of course! Why didn't I think of this before?"

"What did you think of?" asked Sophie.

"If we can get to a ley line, I can open a portal into a shadow realm relatively easily and we can ask the elders for help!

"That's a great Idea!" yelled Sophie.

"Yes well," The agent continued. "The problem is all of these points are controlled by the enemies except for one, Yellowstone National park. The problem is that there is literally hell going on there as the army dukes it out with these demons trying to halt their advance."

The SecDef stood up and looked at the two teens. "Wait wait wait. You two think you can use these Ley line things to get aid for us?"

"Yes." Said Marethyu

The SecDef took Sophie and Marethyu out of the room and back to Lt. Col. Sanders. "Lieutenant Colonel!" He said. "These children are under your protection. I'm giving you a team of SEALs, you are to go with them to Yellowstone National park, and keep those kids alive no matter what."

"Yes sir!" said Sanders. Sanders led the two outside the Pentagon where an Osprey helicopter was waiting. Inside were six Navy SEALs. Once they were all onboard, The Osprey took off. Each SEAL was outfitted with the best gear humans had. Each had a prototype cloaking device in their suits and guns. On their wrist was a data pad, which could be used to communicate, and remotely control and hack other tech. Their helmets were made of a new lightweight materiel as dense as a diamond. Their helmets covered their whole face with impact glass in the front for them to see. Their Heads Up Display had a motion tracker, night vision, and could highlight enemies with a red outline. They were each equipped with a Scar-H assault rifle, customized to their liking. Sanders had been given a suit just like that of the SEALs, but not a helmet. He also had an H&K UMP 45. It was several hours later when the Osprey landed. As soon as it touched down, the SEALs rushed out, followed by Sanders, Marethyu, and Sophie. They were at the front gate of the park. There was a massive line of Army men and women trying desperately to hold off the demons, but it was to no avail. A manticore broke through the human lines and flipped over a Humvee. It then stabbed one soldier in the back with its tail before being gunned down by a soldier with an M60.

"Hurry and do what you need to!" yelled one of the SEALs.

Sophie and Marethyu headed towards the gate, but before they could do anything, there was a blinding flash, and the area beyond the gate seemed to swirl. It pulled Sophie, Marethyu, and Sanders through. On the other side, was a mock version of Danu Talis. However, it was under siege. Hundreds of Anpu warriors were scrambling to hold the city's defenses, but there were simply too many demons. The demon's catapults threw flaming boulders into the city. Mars was on Horseback directing a platoon of Anpu warriors. Volley of Arrow came down on Mars's soldiers, but a shield of light protected them. He locked to his left and saw Sophie. He smiled and directed his warriors to charge. Spear first, they broke through the demon lines, and gave time for more Anpus to join the fight. The demons retreated, though the constant bombardment from their catapults did not stop. Mars dismounted his horse and walked over to Sophie. "I had not expected to see you two again."

"What is going on?" asked Marethyu.

"The Elders decided that we must live together in harmony if we are to survive, so we all contributed power to make this shadowrealm, however, it is held together by technology recovered from the ancients. Now the Titans have returned and are attempting to overthrow the new Danu Talis." Mars said.

"Where is everyone else?" asked Sophie.

"All the rest of them are in the Palace arguing." Mars said angrily. Sanders stared around in awe, trying to take in everything he was seeing. "Who's that?" Mars asked.

"Uh, long story." Sophie said.

Mars jumped on his horse and showed them to the Palace. As they approached they could hear yelling from the inside. "Asking him is a waste of time Nephythys! We all know that he would never help any of us, or the humani."

"You must listen to reason Zeus! You cannot fight the Titans, not now, they are too powerful. He is our only hope! Surely he would rather help us than have the Titans rule Earth."

Mar opened the door to the Palace, and the three humans walked in. Instantly all eyes were turned towards the three humans, though most of the attention went to Lt. Col. Sanders, as all wanted to know who he was, why he was there, and how he got there. Sophie and Marethyu walked in the middle of the gathering of Elders, while Sanders stayed on the side, gawking at the figures just a few minutes ago he thought to be nothing more than folk lore and mythology. Zeus spoke to Sophie. "What business do you have here?"

"A common enemy." Sophie responded.

"Explain yourself." said Zeus.

Marethyu spoke up. "The Titans have also attacked the humans. We are holding, but not for long, there is no way humankind can defeat an enemy as powerful as the Titans on its own, so we came to you for help.

"Zeus," said Apollo "We should help them, after all, we are fighting the same enemy, it cannot hurt."

There was a moment of silence as Zeus thought. "No, I cannot risk sending any warriors to aid you, as all are needed to defend Danu Talis. Just then there was a loud boom followed by gunshots. Sanders, Marethyu, and Mars rushed out to see what was happening. It was the SEAL team. They were fighting side by side the Anpu, effectively killing droves of demons. A flaming arrow hit one of the SEALs's helmet, but bounced off harmlessly. A demon captain drew his sword and charged at one of the SEALs. The SEAL sidestepped as the Demon sliced. The SEAL stepped on the demons sword, and hit the demon in the face with the butt of his gun. The demon staggered backwards as the SEAL drew his knife and stabbed the demon. Mars nodded approvingly as he saw the dead demons at the feet of the SEALs. Just then Zeus walked out to see the scene. He grunted. "Obviously if you humani warriors are capable of this then there is no need for our help.

"Yes, but surely you would like the aid of these fine humani warriors, no?" said Mars.

Zeus looked irritated. "Well then Ares, if you believe that these humans are worth it, then you an army of Anpus to help them."

"I will," said Mars. "Perhaps then you will see how useful they are."

Zeus grunted angrily and waved his arm. There was another white flash, the air swirled and pulled the humans and Mars in.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4:**_

The group landed hard on the ground. Mars was the only one standing. Behind him, hundreds of Anpu marched out of a portal. Around them, demons charged at soldiers. An LAV-45 came speeding in. It's turrets firing into a platoon of demons. As it deployed a squad of Army Rangers. One of the Rangers pointed at Sophie and Marethyu and they all ran toward them. Lt. Col. Sanders got up and greeted the Rangers, asking what their mission was. After a brief exchange, he knew that the Rangers were deployed to find Marethyu and Sophie.

Mars Yelled and Anpu ran forward into demon ranks. A Predator drone bombarded the demons from above.

"God damn." Said one of the Rangers. "What are those things?"

Marethyu and Sophie came. "Anpu." Marethyu said. "You might recognize them from Egyptian mythology." As he finished his sentence a bolt of black energy flew at Mars, knocking him down.

"Angra Mainyu!" Yelled Marethyu. He stepped in front of Sanders, his hook glowing gold and red. Angra smiled and launched another bolt of black energy at Marethyu. One of the SEALs took a picture of Angra with his helmetcam. Angra was tall, about 8 ft, and had limbs of an eagle, his head was a horned reptilian head, he had a tiger tail and black eagle wings. The bolt of energy collided with Marethyu's extended hook. The Rangers and SEALs fell down while Sanders sprayed at Angra, who was flying towards Marethyu. A silver spear pierced Angra's neck.

"AAAAARRRGGHHH!" Angra screamed as he flew to the side, golden fluid flowing from his wound. He pulled the spear out of his neck and growled. A Humvee came speeding towards, it's 50. Cal lighting up the night. Angra shielded his face, and then jumped at the Humvee. The Humvee flipped, the gunner falling to the floor. Angra dug his claws into the Humvee and threw it at Sophie.

Mars had suddenly appeared in front of her, catching the Humvee. He set it down gently, and the Rangers rushed to help the men inside while the SEALs opened fire on Angra. Marethyu charged at Angra. His hook was bright red. The rest of his body was a blinding gold. Angra leaped. Angra's eagle fist had a black aura, and collided with Marethyu's hook. There was a moment of silence, then a sonic boom. The human soldiers and demons covered their ears and fell, while the frightened Anpu broke rank. Angra was deep in a crater. Marethyu was kneeling in front of Angra's unmoving body. Sophie ran to help her brother while Mars got the Anpu to regroup. Two A-10 Warthogs flew in, ripping through demon ranks. The humans cheered and Tanks pursued the fleeing demons. Several Anpu went into the crater to retrieve Angra's body. Mars walked over to Sophie and Marethyu. The latter could barely stand.

"That power, you just killed Angra with one punch," he said. "I've never seen anyone kill an elder with a single attack."

"Yeah?" Marethyu looked at Mars. "That attack nearly killed me. I need to eat"

Sophie chuckled. "You and your appetite."

The SEALs and the Lt. Col returned to Sophie and Marethyu. "The SecDef wants to see you too again, and your new friend" Sanders eyed Mars.

"We're flying all the way back to the Pentagon?" Sophie asked.

"No," Sanders said with an agitated voice. "He's on video call in that tent the Rangers set up."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5:**_

"We've successfully defended Yellowstone, now we must move quickly!" It was clear from his voice that the Secretary of Defense was angry. "These Titans, as you call them, surely will not stand by whiles we take a sigh of relief and bolster our defenses. We have to strike them back. Hard and fast."

Mars looked at the SecDef, which was nothing more than a projection of the Secretary, who was actually at the Pentagon. "Your armies are formidable, but they are no match for the current strength of the Titan army. Unless you want to commit every resource you have on attacking one city, and leave everything else vulnerable, you won't have a successful counterattack."

"And who are you?" The SecDef was agitated.

"Mars, Huitzpochitli, Ares, I am known by many name. I am also known by humani as the God of War." Mars smirked.

"Is this some sort of Joke?" the SecDef looked puzzled.

"Did my Anpu warriors look like a joke?" Mars said very seriously. "Or the picture of Angra Mainyu your soldiers sent to you?"

The Secretary was silent. Marethyu stepped forward. "Sir, I recommend strikes on smaller targets, like little camps. After the two battles I've witnessed between humani and the demons, it's evident that our armies cannot take on a full demon army. We should weaken the demon armies around whichever city you target with smaller raids and attacks before launching a full strike."

The voiced his favor of Marethyu's plan.

"Fine," The SecDef waved at someone off-screen. "Sanders, I'm moving you and the Children to Illinois. Some of these demons just captured Chicago, and Washington wants it back. You're to get that city back no matter what it takes."

Sanders nodded and walked out. Mars grunted and also walked out. The projection cut off and all the soldiers returned to their normal duties. Two Black Hawk Helicopters were preparing for take-off outside the tent. Sanders signaled for Marethyu and Sophie to join him in one of the helicopters. The SEALs were already inside the other Helicopter. As Marethyu and Sophie boarded the Helicopter, Mars approached them. "I won't be accompanying you two to Chicago, I'll try and retake Phoenix, but I'll make sure to have some friends waiting for you two there." Mars walked off to his Anpu army, whom were standing at attention. The Black Hawks took off heading straight for Chicago.


End file.
